This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 160,149 which was filed in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office on Dec. 4, 1986.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,826,511; 4,261,590; 2,896,960; and 2,967,058; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse collapsible wheelbarrow constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these prior art devices are severely limited in both the number and variation of useful configurations available to the user between the fully collapsed and the fully extended dispositions of the patented wheelbarrow constructions.
In essence it seems that the state of the art in this particular area of technology has barely advanced beyond the collapsible or flexible wheelbarrow receptacle stage; and, has not even approached the point wherein pivoted or articulated frame components have been more than superficially investigated.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among users of wheelbarrows in general for a multiple use wheelbarrow construction which employs an articulated framework having both moveable and slideable components to produce a variety of useful configurations; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.